underneath the falling snow
by ivyandtwine
Summary: "It's snowing, Kate." Season 4 fluff set not long after Kill Shot (4x09). For #CastleFanficMonday


_A/N: From the prompt: Castle wakes Kate in the middle of the night so he can show her the first snow of the year._

* * *

Kate wakes, groggy and confused, to the sound of knocking echoing in her apartment. She fumbles to find her phone to check the time, the brightness causing her to squint as her eyes adjust. It's only just hit midnight, she went to bed not too long ago - earlier than she usually would - but since the sniper case she's been sleeping more, catching up on what she lost when she could barely manage to close her eyes. Grumbling to herself, she sits up, presses her fingers to her eyes as her brain tries to catch up, and wills herself to get out of bed.

She knows who it is, or has a strong suspicion, as only one person could be knocking on her door this late. Annoyance swirls through her - she gets grumpy when she's tired and she is _not_ in the mood for Castle's antics. But the off chance that it's urgent, that he's in trouble, makes her pulse quicken and worry seep into her, so she forces herself to wake up properly.

Swinging her feet off the bed, she stands and checks to make sure she's decent, runs a hand through her hair to flatten the strands that have puffed up from her pillow. She makes a quick glance to her mirror, narrowing her eyes to try and catch her reflection in the shadows of the room. It's silly, she shouldn't care how she looks for him, he's seen her worse, but it calms her anyway. Her pajamas are printed with penguins, cute ones with beanies and scarves, and she feels a bit childish answering the door in them, anticipating the look she will get from Castle. Changing into normal clothes is out of the question though - sinking back into her bed quickly once he's gone is her number one priority.

There's another knock, and she stumbles through her bedroom, out into the living room and hurries to her front door to open it.

Castle startles when she pulls it open with force, and she suppresses a smile as she raises her eyebrows at him. He's bundled up in a thick coat, a grey woollen scarf and matching hat, adorable as he cocks his head at her. Despite the late hour and her previous annoyance, heat and excitement rush through her, not too different from the familiar exhilaration she gets when she sees him each day at the precinct.

"You were asleep," he states, roaming his eyes over her, and she sees his lips curl up as he focuses on the prints of her pajamas. Her face heats, but she narrows her eyes at him as he stares.

"Yes," she huffs, crossing her arms and drawing his attention back to her face. "It's _midnight_ , Castle. What do you want?"

He grimaces, guilt washing through his features, and she berates herself for being so harsh with him.

"You're up this late sometimes."

"Yeah, well we don't have a case so I thought I'd catch up on some sleep."

"Oh. You should go back to sleep then. Sorry for waking you." He looks genuinely sorry, his excitement from before turned somber and he turns to leave.

Catching his sleeve she pulls him back, tries to soften her features as she drags him into her apartment. She doesn't want to push him away this time. "I'm awake now, what did you want?"

He furrows his brow, hesitates as he darts his eyes to the hand that's still clasped around his forearm. She lets go, but smiles up at him, encouraging him to continue.

"Well uh- it's snowing, Kate."

She gapes at him, tilts her head, watching as his hesitation turns into glee. "Okay…"

"The first snow of the season," he explains, like she is supposed to know the importance of this and she furrows her brow, pushing him to continue.

"I just.. I really love snow." His features pick up, excited again as he begins his story, and her smiles widens, the sparks that burst in her heart everytime he spins a theory at the precinct making themselves known. "It makes me feel at peace, calmer. And when Alexis was younger, it was hard sometimes, being on my own, doubting if I could do it. But the first snow rolled through and I- it just made me feel like everything was going to be okay. Brought a bit of magic to my life. So I thought maybe, you could use that same feeling, given recent events."

Oh.

 _Oh, Castle._

Her heart flutters, his thoughtfulness making her lighter, and she can't shake the imagery of a younger Castle, trying his best for Alexis, and she's hit with the desire to reach out and hug him. Instead she just stares, studying his face as he waits for her to speak.

"But you're tired, so you should go to sleep," he adds, defeated and she shakes her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts. She can't let him leave now.

"No. No, Castle, just uh- hang on, wait there."

She flashes a grateful smile at him, tries to pour out everything she's feeling into it as she hurries back to her bedroom. Finding her boots and a coat, she tugs on a red knitted beanie for good measure and rushes back out, nervous as her stomach quivers in anticipation.

Castle hasn't moved from her doorway and he smiles wide when he notices her combination of pajamas and winter clothing. She grins back, can't help it, giddy about the notion of watching snow with Castle in her pajamas. Looping her arm around his, she leads him out of her apartment, grabbing her keys before she closes the door. He jolts, as if he doesn't expect her touch, but she's sleepy and grateful, aching to show him there's something here worth waiting for, that he's chipping away at her walls.

They ride the elevator down, exit her building onto the sidewalk, and she's hit with the icy blast of outside that makes her huddle into Castle's side on instinct. Her pajama pants aren't that warm, and she didn't bring a scarf, so her skin prickles with goosebumps as the cold creeps in. Castle wraps an arm around her shoulder, a little hesitant and unsure, but she pushes into him and his fingers become tighter on her arm. It's such a comfort, his touch, something she doesn't allow herself to indulge in too much, because if she does she fears she'll never let go.

The streetlights make it easier to see the snow as it floats down, dusting the streets like sugar, a thin white layer making everything serene, and she sucks in a little air as she's hit with exactly what Castle was describing before.

 _Magic_.

Her pulse calms, and she smiles, brings a hand up to cover it as she gazes up at the flurries descending from the black sky. It's just snow, it happens every year, but she's tingling with happiness, her partner by her side, forever turning mundane everyday things into something extraordinary. It stuns her sometimes, thinking of what her life would have been like if he didn't claw his way in, and how much she needs him to stay in it.

"You were right, Castle."

"Pretty amazing huh?"

She hums in agreement, and rests her head on his shoulder, relaxing into him as she enjoys watching the snow. She had always liked winter as a child - her parents took time to play with her, build snowmen and have snowball fights. However her mother's death had put a damper on this time of year, the chill of the air bringing up too many sad memories, so she hasn't focused on the beauty of it as much as she used to.

Until now.

"It's beautiful, Castle. Thank you for showing me this."

He squeezes her arm, and she feels him turn his head to look at her, so she lifts her head off his shoulder to face him. His arm stays around her, moving down to her lower back, and her heart races with the proximity, a warmth spreading to her fingers that contrasts with the cold around her.

"You have snow on your eyelashes."

She blinks automatically, just noticing the wetness that touches her skin when she does, and she laughs, looks up at him smiling down at her.

"So do you," she returns, noticing the snowflakes that rest on his lashes and eyebrows. She raises a hand, dusts her finger along his brow, smearing the flakes so they turn into water. He laughs back, but she trails her finger down his temple, across his jaw and sweeps it across his bottom lip, a daring move that has her questioning why she even did it.

He freezes, gazing at her as she does the same, and she's not noticing the cold anymore, her face flushing and her pulse erratic as he tentatively leans closer. She stares back, realizing he plans to kiss her, and her lips part in anticipation as her stomach does somersaults.

He leans down, brushes his lips with hers, then presses harder as his arm around her back pulls her gently in. His lips are cold, but heat blooms in her gut, and her heart pounds a beat of exhilaration and panic. He doesn't deepen it, but pulls away and she sighs as their lips part.

"Castle-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I know you're not ready."

"No- I mean… It's okay. It was… _nice_." She smiles, a wide thing that matches the excited thrumming of her heart, but she has to focus because he's right. She's not ready. "I don't- think I'm ready for more yet. You're right. But... soon?"

Her teeth sink into her lower lip, and she looks through her lashes up at him - this is most they've talked openly about their complicated relationship and she's terrified that he won't wait for her.

But Castle nods, understanding shining in his eyes and she almost feels like crying at how lucky she is to have him. He tucks her hair behind her ear, straightens her hat, and tilts his head up to watch the snowflakes that still fall around them. It's falling heavier now, the streets covered in a blanket of pristine white, and what Castle said earlier resonates in her mind as she watches the snow.

Everything will be okay.

"Can you catch a snowflake on your tongue?" he asks and she jolts, lets out a bark of a laugh; Castle always knowing how bring joy to any situation.

She pokes her tongue out, and he does the same, and she attempts to move her head around to catch a snowflake. They must look so silly, standing in the freezing cold with their tongues out like children, but this is the happiest she's felt in awhile so she finds herself not caring about the gaze of the minimal onlookers this time of night.

She jumps when she gets one, the ice turn to water on her tongue, and she holds her arms out in triumph. Turning to Castle she spots him catch one too, and she shares the excitement that's radiating through her with a bright laugh.

A shiver wracks through her as she pokes her tongue out to catch another snowflake - the kiss they shared only warming her veins for so long. She swallows and wraps her arms around herself as she watches Castle aim to catch more snowflakes.

"I should head up, Castle. As fun as this is… I do need to sleep."

He nods and pulls his tongue back in with a smirk, reaching his arm out for her to wrap her fingers around his elbow. "Of course, Beckett. I'll walk you up."

She's silent on the elevator ride up but she moves her hand down to twine with his, clutching him as they exit onto her floor. They reach her door and she lets them inside, relishing in the warmth of her heated apartment. She turns once they're in and burrows herself into his chest, wrapping her arms tight around his middle and breathes him in. He mimics her, his arm strong and secure as they squeeze, and she relaxes once more, his touch just as magical as the snow they were watching.

"I'll wait as long as you need, Kate," he whispers, and she sucks in a shaky breath, her fears drifting away as his words register and she feels the most calm she has since the shooting.

"Thank you, Castle. For tonight, and for… everything."

"Anytime, Kate."

They release each other, Castle walking back to leave her apartment with a soft smile on his lips that has her touching her own, remembering the taste of him. She's elated, but sleep tugs at her, a yawn contrasting the subtle hum in her bones.

"Oh and Castle?" she adds before he can close the door.

"Hmm?"

"You don't need snow to bring magic into my life."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks to the girls for betaing and thanks to Maribea for the encouragement :)_

 _tumblr: ivyandtwines_

 _twitter: ivyandtwines_


End file.
